Always
by allisonkaterpillar
Summary: 2x08 continued. After Cosima regains consciousness, she and a relieved Delphine talk. One-shot. Kind of fluffy, kind of cute. Also, my first (completed) fanfiction. I appreciate any and all reviews. :)


Once her eyes slowly but surely start to flicker open, she glances up at the nondescript ceiling. She doesn't remember how she got here. Actually, she doesn't remember anything really. The last thing she can recall, faintly she must mention, is the momentous look of concern that sunk deep into Delphine's sharp features as she watched her collapse. The last thing she can place hearing is her strangled cries of, "Cosima, can you hear me?!" She can vaguely recall being rushed to Dyad's version of an ICU, but then again, she wasn't quite sure; she spent most of that time seizing, after all. Her memories are blurred, as if they aren't memories. At least, they are not her memories. She cann't fully recollect them, only make assumptions as her dark eyes scan around the claustrophobia-inducing room.

Cosima looks to her right in the hospital-like room and finds not only her arm full of needles and an IV but her love seated in a chair by her bedside, eyes closed as she most likely relished in the first moments of sleep she had had since the incident.

As Cosima stares, she starts to wonder to herself. She wonders how she had really gotten into the room; she wonders how long she has been unconscious, but most importantly, she wonders how she is still alive. She knew it was much too soon compared to the other case, but she could feel herself shutting down, Professor Duncan —Ethan— her only remaining shred of hope.

She thinks about what Delphine would do without her. She is hopeful that the other girl will mourn for ages, but that small, betrayed sector of her brain tells her that she will just move onto another assignment. It doesn't matter how many times she has been reassured; she is still fearful. She silently hopes that her blonde lover will not mourn for long but protect her other sisters. She had said she loved them; something Cosima remembers clearly.

Too lost in her own thoughts, Cosima fails to register the body next to her stirring, muttering a soft phrase in an eloquent French accent. It isn't until she hears a faint gasp coming from her side that she is broken out of her stupor, whipping her head to one side. That is when she notices the tubes around her face and in her nose, the plastic of the tube grazing ever so gently over the sensitive skin of her neck and jaw. She freezes, her eyes sticking to the relieved looking figure in front of her.

"Mon amour," she exhales out the words, along with just a small handful of her fears. "I was so worried that you would not pull through."

"Yeah, well it seems like I did," Cosima replies almost in disappointment. She should be happy, right? But how can she be happy when she looks like a lab dissection just moments away from being cut open? Well, at least she feels like one. "How long have I been out?"

Delphine can't help herself as she winces at Cosima's tone. She moves to the edge of her seat, reaching her hand out to the that of her girlfriend's to try and console her, tell her she isn't alone. "Three days." She pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words. "But this is just temporary, Cosima. It's just until Professor Duncan deems you ready for treatment."

"Ready? I've been ready since I found out I was sick!" The brunette ignores her girlfriend's attempts to cheer her up, one of the questions that has been picking at her brain surfacing. "What happened?

Delphine bites down onto her thin lower lip, her thumb rubbing slowly onto the back of Cosima's hand. "Professor Duncan, he had just arrived, and we were telling him we were ready to work. You were introducing him to Scott when you turned, and you..." She pauses once again to calm herself, the sheer terror and panic that ran through her at that moment resurfacing. "You coughed up more blood, and then you collapsed onto the floor. You were seizing, Cosima. I was still holding you in my arms when they came to get you. I had thought... I thought that I was going to lose you." Tears start to brim in the corner of the blonde woman's eyes, her free hand quick to move up and wipe at them.

Cosima stares at Delphine with an almost disbelief, unable to fathom that her collapsing had been that big. She hates seeing the other woman cry though, and, at a painstakingly slow rate, slides herself towards her. She reaches out one of her shaky hands, and her lack of energy starts to hit her; she probably needs to eat soon, not having been fed much since her collapse. Her hand touches Delphine's flushed cheek, thumb stroking ever so gently to try and calm the other woman down. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And I'm not giving up without a fight. You, Sarah, Alison, you guys couldn't do it without me. I am the sexy geek monkey, remember? And these nose tubes only add to my sexiness." Cosima grins over at Delphine, her smile only getting bigger as she manages to make her girlfriend laugh, even if it is only fleeting.

"Still so cheeky," Delphine responds as she takes Cosima's free hand in her own once more, her fingers running gently over the palm before she leaves a feather light kiss in the same spot. "But you do look as beautiful as ever," she says honestly, both of her hands now gripping those of her lover. To her, letting go meant that she was going to lose Cosima. She couldn't lose Cosima.

"Am I not sexy then?"

Delphine laughs once again, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "Oui, you are still sexy."

"You are too," Cosima responds, causing the blonde's neck and face to turn a light pink color. "Lay with me?" She asks, eyes pleading as she pats the vacant space next to her on the hospital bed. It is just big enough to fit the two small women.

Delphine hesitates. She does not want to cause Cosima any pain, but upon seeing the desperate look on her face, she knows that not laying with her will only hurt her more. She nods, letting go of the brunette's hand to quickly make her way to the other side of the bed. To say she is careful getting into the bed, that is an understatement. She probably takes two minutes at the least, wanting to keep her girlfriend comfortable.

Once inside the bed, she scoots herself closer to Cosima, pressing her front to her back before wrapping her arm around her thin waist. Cosima turns her head, puckering her lips to which Delphine immediately responds by kissing them.

"I promise you, Cosima, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you get better and to keep your sisters safe. You all mean so much to me." Her words radiate truth, a truth that even Cosima hears. The brunette nods, her hand covering Delphine's to let her know she understands and is thankful.

She doesn't respond vocally like the French woman expects though, her words barely above a whisper and in the best accent she could muster. "Je t'aime."

Delphine smiles at Cosima's words, kissing her shoulder tenderly just for the attempt at her accent. They had only said it once before, but she had convinced herself back then that she would say it first for quite awhile, but she doesn't mind. She is sure of her love.

She sighs at the warmth she receives from her lover's body, content to know that she is warming and comforting the other woman as well. She feels closer than ever to Cosima in that moment, and not just because of their proximity. She feels whole, something she has not felt in a very long time. It is something she never wants to lose. "Je t'aime aussi, ma cherié. Always."


End file.
